1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio signal processing system wherein an audio signal processing device processing and outputting an input audio signal operates in cooperation with a computer executing an application program realizing an audio signal processing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an audio signal processing device such as a digital mixer, having specialized hardware for audio signals are known as a device for processing and outputting input audio signals. Further, a processing function such as recording, reproducing, effect addition, or mixing of audio signals is realized by executing an application program called a DAW (Digital Audio Workstation) in a general-purpose computer such as a PC (personal computer).
Further, the above described audio signal processing device and the computer are connected to each other to constitute an audio signal processing system and those devices transmit and receive data to and from each other and operate in cooperation.
However, in such a case, providing a physical communication path between the audio signal processing device and the computer is not enough and it is required to set a logical connection, in which, for example, it is determined which channel(ch)'s output data in the audio signal processing device is to be inputted to which channel (or track) of the computer. Such a logical connection can be automatically performed by a driver installed in the computer.
Such a technique is disclosed in, for example, following Document 1.
Document 1:
Japanese publication of unexamined patent applications No. 2005-64880
In addition to the above, regarding a usage of an audio signal processing device connected to a computer, a technique for a remote control of the DAW operation in the computer with an operation panel of the audio signal processing device has been developed. For example, the remote control is used to instruct the DAW to start or stop recording or to adjust fader in each channel.
This technique is disclosed in, for example, following Document 2.
Document 2: “01X Supplemental Manual,” Yamaha Corporation, 2005